A Different Point of View
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: What should have happened in Point of View-JackSam, JackSamantha. Please r


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Spoilers: Point of View obviously

Pairings: Samantha/Jack, Jack/Sam, Samantha/Dead Jack

A Different Point of View.

This day was just too weird, two Sam Carters and one not so dead major Kowalski. The President had just given them permission to stay on Earth in this reality and Hammond was ordered to integrate them into the Stargate project.

Jack closed the door to the guest quarters behind him, he was confused; he and Sam had been married in the other reality, engaged in the one Daniel had visited yet all he and his Sam had was sexual tension. With the two of them around life was going to get a lot more complicated; this new Sam still loved him and knew what it was like to love him, his Sam loved, well he presumed she loved him, he loved her but they would never act on their feelings. He decided that he would have to stop flirting with Sam, his Sam because it would make Dr Sam feel uncomfortable, he could flirt with both of them but then Major Sam would get jealous…why was life so complicated?

He looked up to see his Sam walking towards him.

"Sir. General Hammond told me the news. I took the liberty of informing Major Kowalski," she smiled at him.

"Thank you. I was just on my way to do that."

"I thought I'd drop in on, uh, Samantha. See how she's doing," he could tell she was a bit uncomfortable with this arrangement, she didn't know they were married yet though.

"She's fine," he lied. "I think she'd rather be left alone at the moment. Just stop in tomorrow."

"Oh, all right. Well, good night, Sir," she went to walk away.

"Carter?" he stopped her.

"Yes Sir?" she turned back.

"How are you doing with this twin thing?"

"Do you have a couple of hours?" she joked.

"Okay," he said genuinely. He thought it was his job as her CO to talk to her if she needed it, he never really had the guts to listen to her feelings before but he needed to clear the air a bit.

"That was the answer," she said a bit surprised that the Colonel of all people didn't get the joke.

"Oh, oh," he said still out of it.

"Good night, Sir," she said walking off.

She thought about going back and asking if he was okay, she'd never seen him think that hard before. She decided against it and made her way to the women's locker room to change into her civilian clothes.

On the drive back to her house she thought about the situation, about the changes they would all have to make to their own lives to help a dead man and a unknown twin to adjust to their new lives. How the hell was she going to tell mark she had a twin? Called Samantha?

Later that night a truck pulled up outside Sam's house, it stayed there for ten minutes then drove off again.

Jack cursed himself as he turned out of Carter's road and back to his own house, who could he not face his 2IC just because it was inevitable that they should be together everywhere except in this reality!

The next morning after Janet had released Samantha from the infirmary and they had come up with a plan to help Earth in the alternate reality, Jack, Sam and Samantha were working in the lab. Jack was pleased that the two Sam's were getting along and figuring out the Asgard dialling thingy.

As they chatted away about the doohickeys, Jack was thinking that if this weren't so weird it would be a fantasy come true.

"But how do you even begin to recalibrate a field that you can't generate in the first place?" Sam was asking.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Are you Carters gonna be able to figure this out?" he asked as the science jargon interrupted his thoughts.

"We'll figure it out," they replied in unison-freaky.

Jack winced as Samantha did the convulsive shock thing again; it looked like it was getting worse.

"We have to figure it out."

Jack totally agreed, he couldn't bear to see Sam like that, any Sam. He went off to see how Daniel and Kowalski were doing. Not long after the two Sam's appeared with grins as big as the Cheshire cat's, they had figured the thing out.

Jack could tell Sam was miffed that she had to stay behind, it even looked as if she didn't want herself to go, her other self. They had been getting along better than Jack had imagined they would, mind you when they were turned into robots the two Sam's had gotten along, if you call arguing getting along. He didn't know if he could get along with himself if he ever came through the mirror.

They had gone through the mirror and had set their plan in motion; Jack was with Kowalski trying to jerry rig the Asgard dohickey to the power grid.

"The Carters are pretty smart figuring that thing out, huh? So you and Sam, you never had a thing in your world, huh?" Charlie asked.

"Sam is a Major in my world," Jack said irritated. 

"Yeah, I know. It's against regulations, right? You two look pretty good together, let me tell you," Jack knew, he had seen the wedding photo of Samantha's, they were laughing together looking like they had finally found their 'happy place' he always tells Daniel to go to. 

"Kowalski? During your Special Ops training, in your world, did they cover silence?" He ended the conversation and powered up the device.

The Asgard came, they saw, they helped.

"Love those guys!"

Daniel had found the right reality again with Sam and General Hammond standing in the storeroom waiting for them.

"Colonel, it's been a pleasure to serve with you, again," Kowalski said.

"Likewise."

"Right, right."

They saluted each other. Kowalski then turned to salute Teal'c and Daniel. Samantha moved to stand in front of Jack.

"This is hard. Goodbye for a second time."

"It's the first time," Jack reminded her.

"It doesn't feel that way to me. You have to understand. My Jack had the same face, same voice, same hands," she looked at him sadly.

"Which brings to mind an obvious question. How could you marry such a loser?"

This resulted in a smile from Samantha; she then thanked Daniel and Teal'c before they stepped through the mirror leaving Jack with her.

Sam and Jack stared at each other, he knew Sam and Hammond were watching but he let Samantha kiss him. It wasn't a passionate kiss, more of a goodbye. She was saying goodbye one last time to her Jack and he was letting his feelings out even if it wasn't the right Sam.

"You're really not him, are you?" she asked as she pulled away.

"No," he replied.

"I just wish..."

"Yeah," he smiles and walks back over to the mirror where he can see Hammond talking to Daniel.

Avoiding eye contact with Sam he touched the mirror and appeared on the other side. Before the mirror turned off he could see that Samantha had tears running down her cheeks. He dropped his hand from the mirror and turned around. Hammond smiled and congratulated him on the successful mission, Daniel smiled and followed the older man out and Teal'c nodded before following.

He finally looked at Sam, her face showed a mixture of feelings. Two he could easily recognise; hurt and confusion.

"Sam, I…" he couldn't think of the words to say, like the night before when he had driven to her house then sat outside for ten minutes.

"Colonel," she turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm.

"Please give me a chance to explain Sam," Jack pleaded with her.

"What's there to explain?" she asked and pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"She needed to say goodbye one last time."

"And you thought you were qualified?"

"Sam, please…you know how I am with words, they always come out wrong or I say the wrong thing," he started to get frustrated.

"So you thought a kiss would do?" she almost shouted.

"Sam," he said calmly. "She needed it, you know how I can't stand to see you upset and she is basically another version of you. I would never do anything to upset you purposefully."

"I can understand; she lost you, her husband. She saw you die and I can imagine how hard that would be for her, me," she was starting to get herself confused.

"She's not you Sam, you're military, she's not," he took her hands in his. "I love the Sam Carter who joined the military to spite her father and the Sam Carter who won't go fishing with me no matter how many times I ask her."

"Really?" she looked shocked.

"Would I be saying this if it wasn't true?" he laughed.

"So all that regulations crap is out the window?" she asked.

"Well how's this for out the window?" he asked then pulled her forward and onto his lips.

"Oh my!" she said as he let her go.

"Welcome home Dorothy," his eyes sparkled.

"Oh no, I want to stay in Oz my dear Scarecrow," she grinned. "What about the Great and Powerful himself?"

"What about him major?" Hammond asked walking in.

The two officers moved away from each other.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," he winked and left pulling a note pad out of his pocket. "Daniel owes me $20, I owe Teal'c…"

Sam and Jack grinned at each other then moved in for another kiss.

"Don't ever leave me Jack."

"I won't," he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

THE END


End file.
